


SFW Requests

by graveyardrevenant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant
Summary: This is a list of requests I did on Instagram or other apps. This is the Safe For Work (SFW) version of the requests I’ve done. I’ll give credit to those who requested from me as well. Enjoy! ♥️
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Basically what was stated above:

This is a list of requests I did on Instagram or other apps. This is the Safe For Work (SFW) version of the requests I’ve done. I’ll give credit to those who requested from me as well. Enjoy! ♥️

If you’d like to make a request, you can directly message me on Instagram (same username as AO3) and make your request. My requests are currently open. Remember— if you are under the age of 18, your request is AUTOMATICALLY SFW. I do not write smut/NSFW for minors. It makes me extremely uncomfortable. If you are 18 or older, you may request NSFW. 

I do not write rape/pedophilia/incest. Vent writing is fine but I can tell if you’re being serious or just requesting it for fun. In that case I will block and report you. 

The rest of my rules are in the highlights on my Instagram.


	2. Such A Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron Black can be a flirt sometimes... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by candi.dadie666 on IG ♥️

Erron looked out the carriage as they rode down the path. He watched every minute to make sure no threats were coming their way or anything would catch them off guard. It was always a habit he had— occasionally look and check to make sure no imminent threat was approaching. He was by no means a checker, but he wasn’t a lackluster mercenary either. 

He and and a few of his fellow allies were on their way to complete the second part of a task given to him by Kitana Kahn, assisted by Kotal Kahn. Kotal Kahn gave Erron a decent amount of Osh-Tekk to accompany him on the mission. Kitana pitched in and asked Queen Sheeva to supply him with a fair amount of Shokan It was simple— seek out a group of people who had come into Outworld illegally, uninvited, and began causing a string of crimes. These people would cause crime and leave little to no trails, making it significantly difficult for them to be persecuted and punished properly. It was no better that both the empress and her assistant were busy with other matters of their realm. But regardless, Kotal Kahn and Kitana had a plan. 

They decided to send Erron Black to deal with the matter, along with having him supplied with a couple groups of warriors to help him. They supplied him with both Shokan and Osh-Tekk to aid him in the task. To add, Kitana thought it would be best to include at least one more form of support. 

Nirene. 

Erron was not new to Nirene. He’d met him years ago on their first mission together. Nirene would often help with missions Erron was employed to take care of. They’d had a rather rocky start when they met. On their first mission, Erron introduced himself casually with a simple, joking “howdy, partner” and a nice tip of his cowboy hat. Nirene only briefly looked his way without turning his head, and looked back ahead. Erron cleared his throat and thought to continue. “Erm, the name’s Erron Black,” he introduced himself further. This made Nirene respond in a rather hostile manner. 

“Does it look like I fucking care?” He asked simply, but rhetorically. Kotal Kahn had never seen Erron keep his mouth shut so soon or so simply, it almost shocked him. It took a long line of missions for them to actually get to know each other even simply. It took Erron a while to actually let Nirene open up to him on his own. Erron found himself talking with Nirene casually on every mission. Nirene got to telling jokes and Erron found them rather funny. He also took his advice. 

If anything, he knew one thing— Nirene hated PDA or being touched. He noticed that the day he jokingly pat him. Nirene responded by judo flipping him faster than he could cork his pistol. Erron landed hard on his back, thoroughly sure Nirene had probably broken or cracked something. He kept that in mind and repaired their bond since that simple mistake. 

Erron thought it was a simple friendship. But when he did some thinking, he was shocked with the outcome. 

Erron was falling for Nirene. He wasn’t upset by it either. He recognized how he felt easily. Nirene wasn’t a bad looking guy either. In fact, Nirene was very handsome. Nirene was a tall man standing at 5’9” compared to Erron’s 6’3”, he had nicely tanned and clear skin, and he had semi-long dark brown hair, which he sometimes kept half of it in a bun and let the rest hang down. He also had beautiful green eyes that Erron had not seen before. It reminded him of his home state of Texas and he could never figure out why. But the traits Erron found particularly attractive was the feature on his face where his face exposed teeth on the left side of his face. He never knew why, he just found this to be a cool feature on Nirene. 

He also liked his perfect skill at taking down his opponents. His skill in using two sickles to maul their opponents was the best he’d ever seen. Even today when they encountered their first two targets, Erron let Nirene handle it. He was going to draw his sniper but Nirene was already on it. 

He charged towards the targets, disregarding the fact that they had guns. Both of them fired their rounds as he slid down on his knees and viciously swiped his left sickle at the first target. The poor, unsuspecting person fell victim to Nirene when he harshly cut off his feet at the ankle. He fell rather quickly and before he had a chance to react, Nirene slammed his other sickle deeply into the first target’s face, right where his nose was. He effectively tore into the nose bone while shattering the bridge and part of the brow bone as well. He wretched it to the side and ripped open their face, flinging parts of bone and brain matter onto the ground. 

The second target stopped firing in shock when he saw Nirene slide in on his knees. He should have kept firing, but his mistake was ceasing. Unluckily for him, he suffered a quicker and more violent fate. From below, Nirene kicked the man in his ankle hard enough to break his firm stance, and his ankle bone. The man doubled over in pain, leaving him vulnerable to an attack from Nirene. He straddled the man on his back and his brutal nature ended the man’s life. From behind, Nirene dug his sickle around the man’s neck and into the skin. He slashed from front to back in a painful fashion. He watched as the man laid helplessly as a tidal wave of blood surged onto the ground and soaked the contents nearby. The man could do nothing as he was nearly decapitated. 

Erron somehow found this brutality amusing because of Nirene’s speed. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t care to think too deeply on it. He just admired it from afar. He had never actually thought to discuss it but maybe he could give it a try. 

“You’re one tough pony.” He commented. Nirene looked up at Erron with a confused expression, not knowing how to respond. “... I’m not sure what that means.” He mumbled, she’s still crossed and his posture changing not at all. “It means you’re a tough person. Something in the way you fight, ‘s got me lookin’ at you differently.” 

Nirene cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at Erron. “Is that a good thing...?” He’d never been approached with this kind of compliment before, nor had he ever known how to respond. “You bet. Never seen a fella like you use two sickles that easily. Why, you’re one of a kind.” 

“Are you flirting... with me?” He simply asked. Erron shrugged his shoulders simply. “Well, if you’re gonna judo flip me for it again, then nah. But if not, I guess I am being friendly.” The cowboy replied, his signature smirk showing off. “Somethin’ about you just hits different, friend.” He continued. 

“Never heard you flirt like this before. You must really like me or something. You’re not too bad yourself. I’m not going to judo flip you this time.” Nirene deadpanned. “I guess I do feel something for ya. Was that a thank you?” Erron asked Nirene as the carriage came to a stop. He stood up and opened the door, realizing what he had to do and grabbed his sickles. Erron grabbed his sniper off the spot next to him. 

“For now, don’t get used to it, cowboy.”


	3. Crystal Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Kuai Liang content? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Viixox on IG. She’s very nice, you guys will love her! Love you, Al! 🖤

She kept looking. She couldn’t help it. 

Every glance, every small peek, every little second she looked at him. It was basically an unavoidable and irresistible urge. Alex just had to look at him whenever he was around. It probably wasn’t healthy, but was it really bad? Was it really easy to avoid looking at a man that was so attractive that he turned several heads when he walked into a room?

Kuai Liang was an extremely attractive man. To Alex, being the Grandmaster of a big clan was usually nothing special, until she met Kuai Liang. He was a bold man, and visually strong, too. Being trained in thorough combat all his life gifted him with a body that looked to be sculpted by gods alone. Perfect pectoral muscles, a broad chest, a sturdy back, and so much more. 

Kuai Liang also had a lovely face. His facial hair was perfect, symmetrical and kept clean and presenting that of a gentleman. Flawless skin and the most beautiful facial features ever seen. Sharp cheekbones, slightly rosy lips, and a cute little mole by his right eyebrow. His thick eyebrows, one with a scar, stood out so much. His flawless black hair that slightly framed his perfect face was a pointer, too. 

Not only that, Kuai Liang was a tall man. He stood at exactly, literally, six feet two inches. Practically everyone in the clan had to look up at him to talk to him. The only person taller than him was his older brother Bi-Han, co-Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. But Alex didn’t have her eyes on him. Few times Bi-Han would tease her for liking Kuai Liang and not a “real man”. She didn’t care. Bi-Han was too busy looking at her friend Jun anyway. Alex was really into Kuai Liang. 

But her dilemma was that she was painfully shy. Every time Kuai Liang came to speak to her about something, she’d blush really hard or she’d stutter somewhat. She couldn’t help I. She was a shy person by nature. She tried to tell him how she felt a few times, but to no avail. She ended up saying she was just checking up on him to make sure he had a good day when he didn’t work with her on training. In return, she got frustrated. She retreated. 

“Hey, Alex. What’s wrong?” Jun asked, walking up to her. “... New day, same mess.” She sighed. “You tried to tell him again? How’d it go??” The woman asked eagerly, taking a seat next to her. “Terrible. I keep stuttering, I blush too much, I get flustered, and I just end up asking him if he had a good day. This is so hard. How do you do it so easily??”

Jun blushed at the thought of telling her own crush how she felt. “... Al, I haven’t even told Grandmaster Bi-Han that I think he’s cute yet. I couldn’t tell you how frustrating this is.” She said. “Ugh, I’ll never have Kuai Liang...” Alex sighed, her eyes becoming glassy. “Don’t say that. I think he already notices you. To me, it looks like he might tell you how he feels soon.” The older woman said. Suddenly, another Lin Kuei member approached the two. 

“Jun, Grandmaster Bi-Han would like to see you as soon as possible.” He said. The woman stood up. “I’ve gotta go. Don’t let it get to you. He’ll come to you. I know it’s meant to B.” She winked. Beathriz smiled as she immediately understood the pun. “Clever. Thanks.” She said, watching Jun walk away. Alex turned to look at the man who was eyeing Jun like a lustful animal. She nudged him with her elbow. 

“Hey, don’t be a weirdo to my friend, okay, thanks, pal.” She suggested before quickly walking away. 

Alex walked around the temple. She had no tasks to do today and she was so bored. But even more than that, she was frustrated. 

She couldn’t get Kuai Liang out of her mind. She really had feelings for the Grandmaster and couldn’t get over it. She told no one except Jun her feelings and yet she felt like everyone knew, even though they didn’t. She felt so exposed even if she was hidden. The look of Kuai Liang flashed through her mind. He was so handsome and so amazing... How was she going to admit her feelings to him?

“Alex,” said a deep voice. The voice pulled her from her thoughts so quickly she had little time to adjust to reality. She turned to the man approaching her, Grandmaster Kuai Liang himself. 

“G-Grandmaster....!!!” She stuttered. ‘Here we go,’ She thought. She looked at his face and shivered. She swore a mere look from this man was enough to make her shiver in shyness, and only he could do that. 

She took a long bow before rising to look at him. “Good evening,” he began. “U-uh... g-good evening, Grandmaster.” She said. “How are you, Alex?” He asked. She wanted to run away right now. She really did. But she took Jun’s past advice, “ease into it”, and tried. But she just wanted to be honest. 

“I... I’m not good, Grandmaster...” She admitted. “What is wrong?” He asked, being as simple as possible. Alex started to panic, not knowing what to do next. She wanted to blurt it out, but she wanted to lie and say it was her friend feeling the way she did, as if to cover herself. 

But her mind wasn’t on track with her either, and she just spoke before thinking. 

“IreallylikeyouandIvebeendyingtotellyouforthelongestoftimeandIcantsayitbecauseImshyandImsoscaredandashamedbutlikeyourereallybeautifulandIwanttoholdyourhandandbetheoneyouhugandholdhandswithandkissonthecheekbutImsoshyandIfeellikeImannoyingyouandIjustwannacryandrunawaybecausethisisembarrassingformeandImmakingyoulookbadand—

Before she could finish the seemingly never ending sentence, she felt a pair of cold lips on her own. She jumped at the feeling of the frigid temperature. His hands were on her arms pulling her closer as he just kept it at a simple kiss. He held it for so long, and Alex just stood there and accepted it. He pulled away and looked into her beautiful brown eyes with a kind smile, a smile nobody saw for the longest of time. He even... blushed. 

“Alex,” he began, moving her hair behind her ear, “I’ve been suffering to tell you for the longest that I love you, too.” He said. She couldn’t help it. Tears started to stream down her face. “What’s wrong?” Kuai Liang asked, a serious look striking his face. “I-I’ve been s-so scared to t-tell you... I’m just h-happy you f-feel the s-same way... I l-love you s-so much...” She stuttered. He smiled gently and pulled her into a gentle hug, her head snuggling into the center of his chest. 

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Alex,” he smiled, blushing.


	4. Wintertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do be making Bi-Han content tho~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fire Nsfwliang/Lovawinter on IG for my Valentine’s Day special last year. 💜🖤

“What movie are we watching, Ali?” 

Ali approached their shared bed and set the cup of hot chocolate down as she crawled in. “Deadpool, which isn’t very Christmassy or winter related, but it works because I know there’s a somewhat Christmas scene in it, and I couldn’t find another movie.” 

She scooted closer and snuggled up to Bi-Han as he wrapped his arms around her. His icy blue eyes looked at her from head to toe, smirking in response. “What?” She giggled. “Nothing, uhhh... You just look so beautiful in my clothes.” He commented, eyeing the outfit she had on. 

It was simple. Ali wore Bi-Han’s dark red hoodie and and some short shorts with a pair of black thigh-high knitted stockings. Her hair was all down, the opposite of the usual bun or ponytail. No makeup on and just her natural self, and he loved it. 

“And you look beautiful in your clothes, too.” She replied. He snickered. “It’s just a black shirt and some grey joggers. You look fantastic, though.” He looked at the tv screen and all around the house. 

The fireplace was going, the beautiful white fairy lights hung lazily around the room, the smell of cinnamon wafted around the room, a big snuggly bed and lovely fluffy bedsheets, all while it snowed thick snowflakes outside. This was perfect for wintertime activities. Everything was all set up in the home Bi-Han had owned for a long time, it only felt complete when he started dating Ali years ago. Now he could share it with someone he truly cared about. 

“You know, you’re the one that keeps me sane when my life is a chaotic hellhole. I never thought I’d do this with anyone until I met you.” He began. She looked at him with an awkward expression on her face. He pulled her closer. “I mean it, Ali. You mean the world to me.” She looked into his eyes and blushed, the smile on her face growing more pure than ever. “Bi-Han, I do my best when it comes to loving you and I mean that with all of my heart.” She replied, calmly pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

When it was over, he reached for the remote and hit play. “So this is a movie about an antihero?” He asked. “Who’s just as possessive of his girlfriend as you are.” She smiled. “I’m interested,” he responded with his signature cock-sure grin. He pulled her close and grabbed the cup of hot chocolate to take a sip. “I’ve never tried this, this hot chocolate. I’m used to tāng yuán, but this is good. Thank you.” He said. “You’ve got to let me try that some day,” she beamed. “Yeah, I know, qīn.” He kissed her forehead softly before turning back to the movie. 

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything.” 

tāng yuán = traditional food eaten during the Lantern Festival  
qīn = pet name equivalent of “bae”


	5. Rosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin/Takeda stuff~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Jin/Takeda requested by Brana_Star on Instagram! Go check out their account, please! Browse their art and buy their stickers!!!!!

“Hey, did you want to go to In-and-Out? Or Chipotle?”

The telepath walked around the corner with his car keys in his hand, swinging them around a few fingers as if it were a butterfly knife. Jin picked up his own keys and looked back at the Shirai Ryu warrior coming his way. “Chipotle? For dinner?” The shaolin questioned. He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “No, lunch. I never got to have lunch.” Takeda 

“Who eats a burger or a burrito or burrito bowl for lunch at 7 in the evening...?” The archer asked as he got up. “I don’t eat before I train because it messes me up. Plus, those are my options since I won the match earlier. I get to pick where we go eat lunch.” 

“Dinner, Takeda. We’re having dinner. It’s 7 P.M. We are having dinner.” As Jin opened the door and stepped out, he held it open for Takeda. “Yeah, well, I’m calling it lunch since I haven’t eaten anything all day.” The ninja said. “How did you even win if you haven’t eaten all day? Most people I know can’t focus that much when they don’t eat.” 

Takeda and Jin headed out to his car, the two carrying their banter on as they walked together. “I’ve been taught to pay attention to how I focus whether I’m completely well or slightly distracted by something. It helps to rid of your distractions but it also helps to know how to work with them.” The ninja responded as he opened the door and threw his small bag in. “Maybe you’re distracted. ‘S probably why I won the match.” He smirked as he looked at Jin over the driver’s door. 

Jin shot Takeda a playful glare as he got in. What was meant to be playful was actually a deep hint that Takeda wasn’t wrong— Jin was distracted. “... So we’re going to Chipotle?” He asked, completely ignoring Takeda’s snide comment for the sake of his sanity. “Yeah. Cass and Jacqui said it’s on Figueroa Street. Not too far from here. It’s just a ten minute drive.” 

“Cool,” Jin said. 

But it wasn’t cool. Takeda’s comment was weighing on Jin’s mind. Jin tried so hard not to let it get to him, but sometimes it would slowly eat away at him little by little. 

Ever since Jin’s family moved from China, he’d been trying to keep his past insecurities in check so that they didn’t bother him today. But not too long after arriving he encountered another problem— it wasn’t going away. He tried everything, anything from shutting people out, being rude, sarcastic, and ignoring his problems. He tried it all, and yet there was no success. 

It worsened when he joined Special Forces. Not only did he have to be careful with whatever he thought, but he had to be careful of one of his teammates. Knowing that there was a telepath constantly in his space practically every second of the day made his anxiety go up to levels he didn’t even know. Being around two telepaths was twice the trouble. However, Jin’s level of discomfort increased when he realized that, throughout the sparring matches, the training missions, the times they hung out as a team, and just existing in general, Jin was beginning to fall in love with Takeda. He had been for almost three years now. 

It was an agonizing time for Jin. Falling for someone he said he couldn’t have was painful. Every day he had to suit up and train with his team and see his love interest and not do anything about it. It was so hard when all Jin wanted to do was lay in Takeda’s arms and be held for hours. Sometimes it physically hurt for Jin to even think about how he would never have Takeda. 

Every time Takeda smiled, made a joke, made a move in combat, completed a task, ran, or did anything, Jin found himself falling all over again. Takeda’s everything was enough to bring Jin to realize how hard his heart beat for him. Takeda’s smile was as perfect as any celebrity and could make anyone smile. 

His clean black hair that went down to his neck and hung in black messy locks most of the time made Jin want to run his hand right through it. His soft brown eyes that held the plates of the earth and triumphed over everything else, his body that stood tall and perfect for protection, and all else... Just one look at Takeda was enough to make Jin melt. Even his voice was reason enough to feel like the warmest regards were coming. 

Takeda’s kind actions and attitude were enough to deal the deal. He was always so... nice. He could crack a joke and a witty comment during battle and any other time. He always timed it well and made Jin chuckle. Takeda was also remarkably intelligent. He could solve problems that Jin could only solve up to a certain point. Last week Jin had a problem with getting his shower to work. Takeda helped him fix it in no problem. Jin couldn’t figure out how to properly set up a new combo he’d been working on. Takeda set it up with him within an hour despite not having learned the fighting style that Jin had. He helped him keep it consistent so that every time Jin used the combo, he’d know exactly what to do. 

Takeda wasn’t even an archer, nor had he ever crafted a bow, but he fixed Jin’s bow by stringing a different kind of wire that he could use to fire his arrows. He even fixed the piece on top. At some point it wouldn’t blow fire so Takeda fixed it, and within two hours it was blowing fire again. It was Takeda’s intelligence, his looks, and his kindness and openness to Jin as a person that drew him in. It drew him in so much that he actively avoided Hanzo when he visited. He knew he would notice Jin’s change in feelings towards his pupil. 

But it was this undying need for Jin to be closer and closer to Takeda that was making him feel like his heart was about to explode. Having to avoid thinking about it so often due to Takeda being a telepath was no easy walk in the park, either. Takeda wasn’t nosy like that, but it was still a huge concern of his. He wouldn’t dare go picking around his friend’s minds like that. Random people he didn’t care to know, he would. He mentally transferred a joke about Erron’s noticeably long legs and Erron’s own mental comments about it, to his friends that made it so hard for them not to laugh. Things like that were okay. But snooping around his friend’s minds was too far. 

“Hey, you there?” He asked. 

Jin blinked for a few seconds before realizing that Takeda was trying to get his attention. “Wh-what?” The archer asked. “I was asking if everything was okay. We finished our food ten minutes ago but you’ve been staring off into space. It’s like you zoned out or something.” The ninja spoke up. 

“I... Uh... I’m fine, I’m just tired from our sparring match.” He lied. Takeda looked at him with a frown, the kind that made Jin think Takeda knew what was going on. “I’m heading to the car. You coming?” He asked as he got up to throw away his food. Jin, dumbfounded, stood up to follow suit. “Well, I can’t just walk home from here.” He lazily replied. 

As Takeda and Jin sat in the car, the latter was texting another of their teammates. He could feel a stare at him and looked up. “What, what’s wrong...?” The shaolin questioned. “You’ve been acting weird lately. Sometimes you’re quiet, you’re shy, and you’ve been somewhat avoidant, like, as of late. Something’s up and I know there’s something wrong.” Takeda immediately stated in a state of concern. 

“... I...” he began. “I’m not going to judge you. You can tell me if you want to.” He urged. Jin sighed. He decided that now was the time to speak up. “Look... Takeda... Please don’t take this the wrong way. I don’t hate you, I don’t want you to think I’m being rude or weird to you. Do you remember what you said earlier?” Jin began. 

“About distractions?” Takeda asked as he pressed the push-start on his car. “Yeah... Please don’t take this the wrong way, but... You... are my distraction. It’s literally so fucking hard for me to focus when you distract me the way you do. I really like you... a lot. You attract me heavily. You have for years. It’s been a fucking hellhole looking at you for years and not being able to call you my boyfriend. So many days I just want you to hold me close and that’s it. I want you to myself. You don’t understand how much I’ve been struggling with this. It’s been eating away at me for years and I’m so sick of it. The angst just fucks me over and kills me, and sometimes it even makes it hard to breathe. Some days I want to shoot an arrow in my ass instead of just talk about my feelings. But I can’t physically do that, so I just sit there and suffer in silence. And sometimes it causes you to win our sparring matches since I’m distracted by you. Because I’m in love with you.” 

The only thing separating them from silence was the sound of the car radio playing a random song. Takeda sat there in silence, just looking down at the floor of the car. He looked like he was shocked, struck silent with the sudden confession. He said nothing and put his seatbelt on, quickly driving them away from the restaurant. Jin quietly sighed as he sank into his seat and silently screamed inside of his head. He felt his entire world crush down on him as he watched the buildings pass by. He had the growing urge to cry, the quiet of them not speaking was enough to violently attack his ears like a tsunami. Soon they went from a local area to some place more secretive and away from the public. 

Jin sat up and looked around as Takeda put the car into park. He looked around and looked back behind them, any direction to figure out why they were there. Jin turned to him with a worried expression. “Why are we here...?!” He asked worriedly. Takeda did nothing but lower the music and turn to Jin. He gently grabbed the shaolin’s face by his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

Jin was shocked, having no kind of reaction except his wide, brown eyes. He didn’t know what else to do but close his eyes and accept the kiss. It was a short kiss that lasted for no more than ten seconds. It was extremely brief and gentle, enough for Jin to feel comfort and wash away all of his worries beforehand. 

Takeda pulled away and looked at Jin, a blush along his cheeks. “... I’m sorry, that was so...” Not even Takeda could form words. “No, no, you’re totally fine...! I-I just... I didn’t know you felt the same way about me. I was just scared.” The shaolin replied. Takeda softly smiled at Jin. “You should only be scared if you already have a boyfriend. Then I’d have to fight him.” The ninja joked. Jin cackled as he rolled his eyes. “Nah. I’m 100% single.” He said. Takeda shook his head. “If you’re okay with this, us, then you’re not single.” He said. Feeling his faith restore in love and feeling like he would not be alone anymore suffering in silence, Jin finally relaxed. 

“I guess I’m no longer single.”


End file.
